Celebration
by starshards
Summary: [teeny G-Rev spoilers]When Rei crushes Takao and the BBA Revolution in his first match of the new Championship, he and a rather impressed ex-team-mate go off to do a little 'celebrating'. Yaoi, lime. [pairing: obvious XD]


I don't own it. God does... him and Takao whatshis name, now on with the hot boy-love. You flame and Haxx0r corp will haxx0r your f4c3. If you don't like yaoi and you're reading this, then obviously, you are not English litterate.

Other then that, enjoy !

* * *

Delicate hands tangled in midnight blue, pulling, tugging, grasping, as mouths furiously clashed. Eyes closed in delight, savouring the feel and the taste of the other, as their tongues met and danced, before pulling back. There was never time to mourn the loss, however, as not a second later, the other would rekindle the connection, tongue delving roughly back into his mouth.

Strong hands moved from their position on the wall, clamping his upper arms against the wall, before running down his front, lingering as they traced over buttons, until they reached their goal. Ignoring the slightly forceful tugging feeling at his waist, they smirked against one another when the ribbon floated to the floor, leaving the other free to slip warm palms under his shirt and trace smooth fingertips lightly against the hot skin of his back.

Almost immediately, he wrapped his recently liberated arms around the taller ones neck, pulling him down further onto yielding lips, pulling him in deeper and pulling him in closer. Much closer, but still not close enough. As it hearing his silent plea, those tantalising hands left the flawless expanse of his back and travelled down to grasp at his hips, fingers gripping him almost painfully tight, as he was pinned back against the wall. The vice like grip was something that he could easily ignore; in fact, he delighted in the feeling, loving that he could drive the other wild in such a way. Not that he was faring much better; the feeling of that intoxicatingly familiar body, pressed up against his own was draining his self- control, like sand in a timer.

He moaned lightly into the others mouth as the combined effects of their body heat, and heady lust began to make him feel light-headed, making the sensations that little bit more thrilling. He felt the other grin, never breaking their connection, before he ground his hips lightly against his own, teasing him. Echoing the grin with his own, he pulled the other down even further, slanting their mouths together, and panting a little as he returned the favour with slightly more force. Pulling away from his mouth for a moment, his partner groaned lightly, dipping his head and suckling on his neck. He sighed, a dreamy smile on his face, as he arched his head back, consenting to the treatment, his fingers trailing gently through slate strands. Rolling his hips forward, his lover replied, causing him to throw his head back further and bite his lip to hold in the moans and whimpers threatening to fall from his kiss swollen lips. His hands tightened in the wild hair of his sweetheart, contracting as pleasant little tremors began to ripple through his slight frame, pulling that wicked, hot mouth back to his own demanding lips, reacting the only way that he could when they began to slowly grind against each other.

He jumped slightly in surprise, when the grip on his hips loosened and those precious hands encircled him, tracing the waistband of his loose fitting trousers for only a second before they breached the barrier and delved inside, pushing aside any resistance offered by his boxers, and cupping the firm, rounded muscle that they found there. Torn between pleasure and the need to lighten the mood, he pulled away slightly, a small, cheeky grin upon his face.

"What is with you and groping my ass?" he whispered, giggling1 slightly between heaving breaths, when the other answered with a lusty smirk.

"I like it," was the simple reply. He opened his mouth to respond, but found that the sudden sensation of the grip on him tightening, coupled with the feel of the others obvious arousal, rubbing increasingly forcefully, and with more haste, against his own, immediately threw logical thinking out of the window. All he could feel was heat. Consuming him. Threatening to tear him apart. Distantly, he noticed those lips, those delectable lips; soft and full were on his once again. He was being invaded, the others tongue pushing past parted lips and reaching inside him, plundering his mouth and claiming him once again.

One of the hands moved, sliding against smooth cotton and shifting around his body, seeking a familiar target. The heat grew stronger. His eyes flew open, and he pulled away from the kiss crying out softly through laboured breath, as the hand began to caress him gently, sliding against heated flesh at a leisurely pace, tormenting him. His lover grinned slightly, pleased with the response, and allowed himself to be pulled into a tight hug, enjoying the rare show of neediness, as his hand kept up the slow torture.

"..._stage...two minutes..."_

He whimpered, body naturally aching into the touch, barely noticing the voice piping up through the speakers above them. But while the greater part of him was urging him to ignore it and let himself ride on this little wave of pleasure, a nagging little voice in the back of his mind was arguing that this announcement was important.

"I repeat, round two of the American stage; Team Neo Borg versus Team F Sangre, will begin in two minutes. Thank you,"

His eyes widened in surprise. Quickly unwrapping his arms from around the other, he (rather disappointedly) caught the forearm attached to the offending hand, trying to still it.

"Stop, stop... stop," He panted, his cheeks flushed from exertion, trying to look stern when eyes cracked open to reveal a confused gaze.

"What?" his partner complained, his cheeks equally as pink, obviously annoyed that his efforts didn't seem to be having the desired effect. He rolled his eyes at the look of slight hurt and kissed the other lightly on the nose, trying to convey his apology.

"Didn't you hear that?" he asked, nodding his head in the general direction of a speaker in indication.

"No, my attention happened to be elsewhere," his lover deadpanned. He hissed a little, quickly pushing past his sweetheart and slamming open the door of the toilet stool they were in.

"Come on!" He implored, grabbing a now free hand and tugging the other out, ignoring the dark look that was being directed at him, "Team--"

"Round two of the American stage; Team Neo Borg versus Team F Sangre, will commence in one minute, please return to your seats,"

He held back a laugh as his lover's eyes widened almost comically, quickly rushing to one of the sinks and thrusting his hands under the cold water.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Oh God! I'm such an idiot," This time he did laugh, a cheerful, rich sound, utterly unfazed when an angry glare locked onto him. "This is your fault you know, if you hadn't have won that battle so spectacularly, I wouldn't have had to come and reward you for such a job well done," the slightly panicked boy continued.

"Oh, well I guess that we'll have to continue celebrating later then," He replied seductively, "and if you win, then I'll just have to reward you next time, won't I?" Twin smirks mirrored one another as the taller of the two approached him, shaking his hands, in an attempt to dry them off.

"I suppose you will,"

Lips connected one last time, before he watched his boyfriend turn and depart from the bathroom.

"Team Neo Borg has sent out Yuuri as their first blader. Despite the fact that there's still no sign of Kai, Neo Borg's team captain doesn't seem too worried."

He smirked at the comment and ambled back into the toilet stool.

* * *

All eyes were glued to the television screen as Kai stepped up to the Beydish, his expression unreadable, unlike his opponent who licked his dry lips in anticipation.

Lai turned his attention away as the sound of a door shutting to his left distracted him.

"Hey! What kept you Rei? Your friend's up," he called, frowning at Rei's unusual lack of regard for the opposition.

"Nothing, I just had to sort something out, is Kai blading now?" the Bai Fu Zu captain asked, quickly changing the topic. Lai frowned again at Rei's dismissal of his question and turned his attention back to the television.

"Yeah," the Lion blader replied, shifting over on the cushioned bench when Rei flopped down next to him. They remained silent for the rest of the match, watching intently, until, only a few minutes later, Kai emerged the victor.

"Wow, that was one Hell of a Beybattle," Lai commented, hiding his surprise when he saw the delighted glint in Rei's ochre eyes.

"Yes, yes it was wasn't it?" He grinned, "In fact, I would even go as far as to say that, that was _spectacular_," Lai raised an eyebrow in confusion at Rei's enthusiasm.

'_He must really be excited about battling Kai or something,_' he considered.

"I guess..." Lai replied, unsure, but pleased that Rei seemed to appreciate his opinion nonetheless, when his grin widened.

"I really must congratulate him sometime," The raven haired teen smirked.

* * *

Shin xXx

1. I really hate how everyone makes Rei giggle like a little girl, but, I mean, if you were him, well... you _would_ wouldn't you? XD


End file.
